


Collection of Shorts about my Time travel Squad

by Naji_Dragonchild



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Asexual Character, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, Idiots in Love, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Shorts, Temporary Character Death, Time Travel, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29721024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naji_Dragonchild/pseuds/Naji_Dragonchild
Summary: As the title says these are random snippets, some with plot relevance some with literally none at all.
Relationships: Original Character & Original Character, Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The main characters of this story are Kiana (she/her), Ant (he/him), Magnus (he/him), Pi (they/them), Evelyn (she/her) and T (he/him).
> 
> Warning: Gun mention (it's also fired but not at someone)

A hummed melody carried through the flat.

Slowly he moved down the hallway towards the noise. He kept his breath flat and quiet.

The voice sounded young, probably not a threat, but he couldn’t be too sure that they were alone.

He reached the door and gave it a small push. It opened just a little and let him glance into the room.

The walls were just as dirty as the rest of the house, the original orange barely visible anymore.

On the floor lay a person.

They didn’t react when Magnus came in, just continued their little melody with their eyes closed.

In the corner sat a camera, it’s red light blinking slowly.

Magnus raised his gun and shot it.

The melody falttered for a moment before it resumed. The notes were higher now, strained through the singer’s anxiety.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mention of death by gun shot (temporary death), blood mention, some talk of death, manipulation of an old friend

Standing in front of the door to the storage room Evelyn found herself almost regretting her decision.

Sure, she’d used to know T like the back of her hand but the last time they’d spoken was so long ago she wasn’t even sure what it had been about anymore.

But it was too late to back down now. She’d told her boss she’d be able to talk to him and she had to deliver results.

She sighed and entered the door code.

It opened with a hiss and she stepped inside hearing it slide shut behind her.

There were multiple shelves of uniforms and other textiles. She found T in a corner, curled up and rocking back and forth.

It was weird, seeing him in their uniform, but she was glad that he wasn’t naked anymore.

Hesitantly Evelyn cleared her throat.

T glanced up but didn’t seem to actually see her.

“Hey, T,” she greeted and sat down a few feet away. “How are you doing?”

Stupid question.

She’d watched Gabe shoot him. She’d seen the horrified look on Ant’s face as he’d bled out.

Evelyn banished the thought.

“Eve?” T asked. He sounded so small, fragile.

“Yeah, it’s me,” she confirmed.

“Are we dead?” he asked, finally looking at her.

Evelyn shook her head. “No, we’re not. We’re okay.”

T frowned at her second sentence as if he wasn’t sure if he agreed.

“Do you remember what happened?” Evelyn asked on.

“I died. Then I woke up.”

“I mean before that.”

Again T frowned.

“Somebody broke in. They hunted me and Ant down. Asked him a question. Shot me when he lied.”

Evelyn knew. She’d done the hunting. But she couldn’t exactly say that. So she swallowed the words down.

“What did they ask?” she asked, pretending that she was innocent.

“Where our navigator was.”

“Do you know the answer?” she can see Ant’s face in her minds eye, shocked as he stuttered out the truth.

_“You- you just shot him.”_

Evelyn bit her tongue and forced herself to focus on the present.

T looked at her, emotions flashing in his eyes but gone too quickly to decipher.

“I’m the navigator,” he said, confirmed what she already knew. That he’s the one they were looking for for so long. That he somehow learned what their scientists had been working on for years.

“And… Can you tell me how to navigate space-time?” she asked, throat dry.

Behind the camera on the ceiling, she was sure her boss was on the edge of their seat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a prompt by ocqotd on Tumblr: Your OC is followed home by a stray cat, how do they react?

He blinked away the dizziness, quickly looked around and slipped out of the alley way.

The year 2046 wasn't a very popular one to live in but he liked the tiny apartment. Most of his colleagues stayed in their time, but he enjoyed time travel.

He wandered down the dirty street, bright lights illuminating the night around him, but not quite enough to chase the shadows away, instead making them seem darker.

A sound caught his attention and T turned to glance over his shoulder.

A cat sat a few feet away, staring at him with green eyes.

"Hey there," T mumbled and went on.

He reached his apartment building and punched in the code for the front door. It buzzed and he pulled it open.

Before it fell shut a shadow dashed inside.

T jumped a step back before realising what it was.

The cat.

"Fuck, you scared me," he told it. "Now get out."

He opened the door and held it open.

The cat meowed up at him.

"Go," he insisted.

Another meow.

T sighed and let the door fall shut.

"Fine," he muttered. "I guess it won't hurt if you stay for a night. Probably nicer than out there, huh?"

He called the elevator down and waited.

After a few moments the cat began rubbing at his legs. He faintly recalled Nana telling him that that meant that it was marking him at its own.

The elevator opened and he stepped inside.

The cat followed.

He looked it over again.

Long grey and black fur, green eyes, small bald spot behind the ear.

He'd seen this cat before, he realised.

According to his feeling half a year ago but according to this time line probably less.

He'd given it something to eat.

That explained why it liked him at least.

The elevator stopped, T and the cat got out and it followed him down the hallway to his apartment door.

He typed in his code and it opened.

The cat followed him inside.

As soon as the door was shut T pulled out a small scanner to check it for micro chips. Maybe he'd be able to find its home.

He found one behind the ear. Where the bald spot was.

"Analyse chip," he told the device.

'Cat tag for female Highland Fold. Age 6 months. No diagnosed ailments.'

"Home address?" T asked, raising an eyebrow. At least he hadn't brought a diseased animal into his house.

''Error. Data deleted from memory card.'

"Oh," he put down the scanner to look at the cat. "Abandoned, huh?"

It meowed again.

Hesitantly T reached out stopping a few centimetres away from it.

It - or she - came closer slowly before rubbing her head against his hand.

Her fur was soft and he scratched her neck a little.

She purred.

T couldn't help a small chuckle.

"You're all alone now," he mumbled. "Even though you had a family."

He sighed.

"Me too. I used to have a big family. Found them myself. These days we don't even write anymore..."

He had never really talked about it.

The words didn't come easy, he had to force them out, throwing up bits and pieces of truth on the floor between him and the cat.

"It's almost as if all those years don't even matter anymore. I haven't seen Evelyn or Magnus is years. Kiana send me a small message last year on the day after my birthday. Pi did that the year before."

He chuckled bitterly.

On his eighteenth birthday they'd thrown a suprise party for him. Well, it had just been the six of them but it wasn't as if he needed anyone else. He'd cried that day, out of joy and simply because he didn't know how to react to how much love they had shown him.

"And the last time I saw Ant was when he had a field mission in 1793. He didn't say anything to me other than what he had to. Glared at me. I glared at him too. I don't know who started. But these days it's like we never were a family at all."

The cat purred again.

Somehow while he'd been talking she'd moved from the floor to his lap, where he was still petting her.

"Maybe..." he began. "Maybe you can stay a bit longer than a night."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had the idea of these three in a relationship today and now I'm obsessed. They're just adorable.

Ant blinked the last traces of sleep away.

There was an arm over his chest, holding onto him.

Magnus.

Carefully Ant traced the scars, first the long thin one, then the burn scar. He let his fingers hover over his boyfriend's muscles, up to his shoulder.

Magnus had traces of pink makeup smeared around his eyes that he'd forgotten to wash off and his hair stuck in every direction.

Ant combed a hand through the bright orange strands, traced Magnus cheekbones and jawline.

He looked gorgeous. A mess, but gorgeous.

The rustling of bed sheets caught Ant's attention.

T shifted in his sleep, shuffling closer to Magnus, and pressing up against his back, unconsciously seeking out the warmth.

The bags under his eyes had become less pronounced and he looked less pale. Less like a corpse.

His wild locks were spread all over his pillow, shining in the dim light filtering in through the window.

T mumbled something in his sleep, too quiet for Ant to understand any words.

He smiled to himself.

The sheer affection he held inside of him for his boyfriends was just too much to contain. Yet at the same time they made it easier to breathe. To laugh.

"I really managed to score the sweetest dumbasses in the world," he whispered affectionately, leaning over to press kisses against both of their foreheads.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ant deserves to be admired as well.

Magnus wandered down the hallway towards the kitchen.  
He was greeted by the smell of fresh bacon.

"Morning, babe," he pressed a kiss against Ant's temple before taking a seat by the kitchen island.

"Good morning," Ant smiled at him

It was one of those smiles that made his eyes narrow slightly and twinkle.  
Magnus' favourite kind.

He hoped that he'd get Ant to smile like that so often that one day, when they were old and grey, he'd have laughter lines around his eyes.

"Did you already cut your hair today," Magnus asked befuddled, noticing that the beginning of an afro had been shaved back to a thin fuzz of black locks again.

"Oh, yeah," Ant said. "It was getting too much. I like it better like this."

Magnus knew that. Ant always kept his hair short.  
It looked good too. 

Following an impulse he reached out to cup Ant's face with one hand.

With his thumb he slowly connected the birthmarks until Ant chuckled.

"What are you doing?" He asked, leaning against Magnus hand.

"Thinking about how incredible you are."

Ant scoffed playfully.

"Because I'm a morning person?" he asked sarcastically.

"Because you're amazing and clever and beautiful."

Ant flustered slightly.

"I love you too," he said quietly.


End file.
